dragonsdogmafandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Arisen/@comment-172.15.5.59-20131213052330/@comment-4613046-20131213151428
That's a good theory, being an Arisen does not mean you're immortal. I believe Arisens can still die from combat, but are immune to the effects of aging. This is just from my speculation: I believe the theory with Sofiah being an Arisen before Savan still stands. Sofiah fought The Dragon, gets her heart back, but declines the Seneschal's offer and returns to her illusion; living in Witchwood. As time passes she offers half her heart and soul (Bestowal of Spirit) to Selene and eventually dies. Perhaps she dies prematurely and the Bestowal of Spirit isn't completed? Selene seems to be "stuck" between a human and a pawn, and doesn't fully become human until the end of the game. "In the quest Lost and Found, Quina knows of an old woman who lives in the woods. Selene then tells you that "Grandmother" had died, recently. That would mean that Sofiah was alive even while the current Arisen was alive." *Does she say recently? Think about it this way as well, if Sofiah was an Arisen BEFORE Savan that would mean she's probably at least a thousand years old (Assuming she came before the Dragonforged, who is well over a thousand). Selene's concept of time would be skewed. T.L. Freeman’s concept of Effective age1 states your perception of time speeds up with age; after 1,000 years of living, perhaps Selene perceives Sofiah dying as "recently". Quina only "knows" of an old woman who lives in the woods. This means she's only heard legends or fables. Remember when she first meets Selene, she asks: "Are you the Witch of the Woods?" meaning she's never actually met the Witch of the Woods. I'm also assuming that the people of Cassardis keep to themselves, never venturing too far from either their hometown, the Main Road or Gran Soren. This also means they've probably never ventured into Witchwood. Perhaps someone did long ago, got injured, got healed by Sofiah, went back to Cassardis spouting something about a Witch. Hell, the whole damn forest could have been named after her. "She tells us that she was Arisen, but not that she ever faced the dragon." *I can't remember if she says this or not. I suppose the flipside would be that she didn't face The Dragon, Savan killed The Dragon, Sofiah gets her heart back and then dies prematurely before she completes her Bestowal of Spirit. "Selene says that her "Grandmother" was persecuted by "the Faith" and kept her ignorant to protect her." *I'm not sure if you're referring to the Church or Salvation. I'm assuming Salvation based on your next sentence of: "Perhaps Sofiah was learning all she could of the dragon in order to face him herself, but ended up dying (with no Retry button) to the minions of Salvation." I feel like if Salvation did murder her, at least recently according to your theory, wouldn't there be some type of evidence or something? Like blood? Think about what Salvation is made of; Mages, Sorcerers, Necromancers and lumbering undead. Think about what Selene and Sofiah's main source of defense. A golem, who are immune to magick. Selene and Sofiah (assuming they made the Golems) have a small entourage of golems in their backyard, more than enough to crush Salvation. I don't know about you, but Salvation doesn't seem to be a "sneaky" type of organization. They'd probably run in there, monologue and then get crushed by some golems. Anyways, that's my two cents. I probably left out somethings in this long post, so feel free to make fun of me. =P Thanks for reading my post, to those who did. TL;DR Read my post, I cite a source damn it. Sources: 1. T. L. Freeman, Why it's later than you think, J. Irr. Res., 1983. *I have the actual article somewhere, the online version I found is behind a paywall. I'm sure you'll understand. EDIT: I've attached a link to a website that lists the gist of the cited article.